Breakaway
by Sonny at Twilight
Summary: Season one of SWAC is over and with the new year of 2010 will come season two. Sonny takes a moment to reflect on the past year she's had after the clock tolls midnight. Season one memories set to the song "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson.


**I got inspired listening to Kelly Clarkson's song "Breakaway," wanted to write something, and somehow made the mental leap to do a SWAC Season One flashback song fic. For the most part, the scenes go pretty well with the lyrics to the song. Some of them don't, and I just had to pick scenes that would probably only either work visually or in a convoluted way. Either way, I hope you all like it.  
(By the way, the very first "scene" after "_Grew up in a small town_" is actually _not_ from one of the episodes. It's from Demi Lovato's audition tape for _Sonny with a Chance_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Sonny with a Chance_ or the song "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson. **

**_----_**

Breakaway

Two party horns blew loudly in Tawni's ear and she leaned away from the offending noise with a grimace on her face.

"Happy new year!" Nico and Grady yelled, jumping up on the couch next to Tawni and Sonny while shouting things like "its 2010" and "the decade is over."

Tawni glared at them while Sonny rubbed the ear that had been closest to their horns.

"Boys!"

"No jumping on the furniture!"

Nico and Grady paused, still standing on the couch. "Sorry, Mrs. Munroe, sorry Mrs. Hart," they chorused.

Chad smirked and rolled his eyes from where he stood, leaning against the arm of the couch closest to Sonny.

"It's not even new year's yet, yahoos," Zora scoffed from her open sarcophagus next to troop leader Mrs. Montacore, who was still trying to figure out why her Blossom Scout was in a coffin willingly.

"We have to practice so that it's perfect when it's actually midnight," Grady explained, plopping down onto the couch dejectedly with Nico.

"That's the third time you've done it," James snapped.

"Seriously, I think you guys have got it down and if you do it anymore, you'll miss the actual moment," Selena said firmly, hoping they'd take that as their reason to stop.

"Now, guys-" Marshall began, about to smooth everything out.

Sonny interrupted Marshall unintentionally with an excited squeal and clap. "Only five minutes left 'til midnight!" She leaped up from the couch and picked up a large stack of shiny party harts with fringe coming out the tops. "Party hat time!" she announced.

"No, no, not the hair, Sonny, not the hair," Chad protested to no avail as Sonny plunked a red party hat on top of his head.

"Oh, calm down. Just keep it on until one minute after 2010," Sonny said, moving on to also plunk a hat down on Hayden and Josh and then handing a hat to both of the Commissary workers, Brenda and Howie.

Mr. Condor was also given a hat which he happily accepted, and after a slight dispute, Dakota received the one that had been in the very inconvenient middle of the pile. Sonny also gave one to Murphy and Jeff, but Walter stopped Sonny from giving him a blue hat.

"What color is Chad wearing?" Walter asked, peering over at his favorite star.

"Red," Sonny answered without hesitation.

Somehow, the puppet managed to give her an expectant look before she finally sighed and searched the pile for a red hat.

"I'm sorry, there isn't one left," Sonny said, feeling slightly ridiculous apologizing to a puppet.

Walter rotated his head around to look meaningfully at Jeff, currently wearing a red hat. Sonny also gazed over at Jeff and specifically the party hat resting on his head.

Jeff frowned and leaned away from them. "Hey, Sonny gave this one to me."

"Tough," Walter said ruthlessly.

Sonny plucked the hat off and set it on Walter's head instead, replacing Jeff's hat with a blue one. She had to keep the peace after all.

Sonny quickly moved on and gave Miss Bitterman, Marshall, and each of her friends one and hurried back to the couch.

"Only one minute left," Sonny said excitedly. Her smile faded as she saw who had taken her place on the couch and she placed one hand on her hip in exasperation, still holding one last hat that was hers. "Chad, I was sitting there."

"Yeah, I know, this is actually a pretty comfortable seat." Chad smirked at her.

Sonny's eyes narrowed. "Chad, get up, I was there first," she complained.

He appeared to think it over for a moment. "Nah, that's okay, I'm good."

Fed up, Sonny dropped her hat, sat down squeezed in between Chad and Tawni, and then proceeded to have a shoving fight with Chad as they fought for the one space.

"5, 4, 3," everyone chanted along with the countdown showing on the TV.

Sonny and Chad were the only exceptions, obliviously still fighting with each other.

"2, 1!"

As the fireworks on the TV started and the people they'd all come to know in the past year started cheering Sonny and Chad awkwardly stopped fighting.

"Uh, happy new year," Chad said uncomfortably amongst the celebrating. In the process of all their fighting his party hat had fallen to the floor next to Sonny's.

"Happy new year," Sonny returned just as uncomfortably.

They leaned forward uneasily and shared a hug for a few seconds, pulling away when Marshall's voice broke through the excitement.

"Well, kiddos, did you have a good year?" Marshall asked.

Sonny looked from Chad right next to her, to everyone else around the room in reminiscence. She smiled. "Yeah, I think I've had a great year." A quick, almost unnoticeable glance to Chad came from Sonny. "But I think this year's going to be even better."

_**----**_

_**Grew up in a small town**_

"Well, yeah, I'm from Wisconsin," Sonny offered brightly to Tawni.

_**And when the rain would fall down**_

Tawni faked a smile and put a hand over her heart. "Aww, a peace offering?" She took the new stuffed cat with a pink ribbon tied around its neck from a smiling Sonny. Then she tossed it into the shredder with a proud grin, standing back with her hands on her hips to let the white stuffing shower Sonny instead of her.

Sonny stared in shock at the paper shredder as pieces of stuffing rained down on her.

Tawni smiled happily and shrugged with one hand on her hip, looking at Sonny smugly. "Now it's a million peace offerings."

Sonny looked at Tawni with an expression that was half horrified and half disbelieving at Tawni's behavior.

_**I'd just stare out my window**_

"Sonny Munroe, you will never be a Blossom Scout!" Mrs. Montacore shouted at Sonny before ripping her sash of badges off of her.

Little Sonny's face puckered and she started to cry.

_**Dreaming of what could be**_

"I'm just a little bummed," Sonny admitted to Chad. "I missed my prom back home and I just got some pictures from my best friends." She shrugged a little like it was no big deal.

_**And if I'd end up happy**_

With her arms crossed and looking upset, Sonny gestured quickly to Chad and then folded her arms again while she said "So you were just pretending to be my friend?"

Slightly uncomfortably, Chad shifted his weight around. "Okay, yeah, I saw an opportunity and I knocked!" he declared, unashamed.

For a split second, Sonny was hurt by this. He was just yet another person who wasn't really her friend.

_**I would pray**_

"The victim is choking, Miss Munroe," Mrs. Montacore told eight year old Sonny, desperately trying to get through to her. "For the third… time… what will you do?" she asked her slowly.

Desperate to get her last Blossom Scout badge, Sonny tightened her little arms around the brunette dummy's waist, causing the head to roll right off of him. Already terrified of her leader's response, Sonny let the dummy fall from her arms and collapse to the ground. She failed. She would never be a Blossom Scout.

_**Trying hard to reach out**_

"Hi Tawni!" Sonny exclaimed in excitement.

Tawni whirled around and held up the rolled up magazine as a weapon.

"I just wanted to say that I am such a huge fan, and honestly you've been a role model to me and my friends back in Wisconsin, and we kind of feel like you're one of us." Sonny smiled widely and threw open her arms wide and enclosed Tawni into a giant hug. "Hi, I'm Sonny!"

Tawni cringed and looked sideways at Sonny, horrified. "Why am I being touched?"

_**But when I'd try to speak out**_

"You guys come on, get off the internet! We're supposed to be writing a sketch for this week's show!" Sonny reminded her fellow cast mates.

Her only response was the sound of typing keys on a computer's keyboard and the beep of cell phones.

"You're not even listening to me," she accused.

_**Felt like no one could hear me**_

There was more electronic beeping and the look of four blank, unresponsive stares for Sonny.

"You're not even listening to me when I'm telling you you're not even listening to me," Sonny complained to them.

**  
**_**Wanted to belong here**_

"Let's think of this studio as a school," Tawni began while she carefully stroked her furry, stuffed cat, Puddy. "I'm the head cheerleader-" She gestured to herself. "-and you're the new kid, and you're all gung hoe and all wanting to join the squad, and you've got all these great ideas and you're full of enthusiasm!" Tawni said dramatically.

Sonny nodded vigorously with a big smile on her face. "Yeah, that's right, I am!"

_**But something felt so wrong here**_

Tawni's fake smile evaporated. "Well knock it off!" she shouted, violently nodding her head and making her hair fly into her face. "You're not wanted on the squad," she said calmly again with a shrug of her shoulders.

Sonny frowned unhappily at the blatant rejection of her new cast mate.

_**So I pray**_

"Zora, I…" Sonny started to apologize but Zora turned away disappointed and hurt and hurried away. Feeling beyond horrible, Sonny stared after her, still holding a box of the Blossom Scout cookies.

Chad came up behind her. "Hey, Sonny, you okay?" he asked seemingly sincerely. "It looks like you could use a hug."

Pouting and looking miserable, Sonny nodded and turned toward Chad with her arms partially opened.

Chad stopped her and held up a box of cookies. "Buy a box of cookies and I'll give you one," he told her innocently.

Sonny's frown deepened impossibly more at the condition, and upon seeing the "no" on her face, Chad turned and walked away.

_**I could breakaway**_

"You're right, I am thinking! And you know what I'm thinking?" Sonny asked her cast mates with a look of determination on her face. "We're doing this!"

"So we are going to the 'Oh No You Di'nts'?" Tawni checked again hopefully.

"Oh yes we ar're," Sonny said with the shake of her head.

Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady all grinned in response.

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

Grinning widely, Sonny waved her hand at Grady and Nico. "Oh, stop. Really?" she asked giggling in her giddiness.

Nico and Grady both nodded their confirmation in awe.

Shrugging lightheartedly, Sonny agreed quickly. "Okay one more." She spun around happily in her red prom dress, her light brown hair flowing around as she turned.

_**  
I'll do what it takes 'till I touch the sky**_

Sonny laughed shortly as her and her friends walked up the steps to join Sharona. "Okay, ready everybody?" she asked her cast mates who were all wearing matching khaki coats.

They got into position around Sharona, smiling.

"One… two… three!" On the count of three, they all tore off their coats revealing matching purple suits, just like Sharona's.

Sharona shrieked in shock and indignation as the cameras clicked away.

_**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change**_

"Murphy'll never eat our pizza again!" Grady exclaimed joyfully, pointing a finger down at their pizza and grinning at his best friend.

"Mmm-mmm, not after he tastes this four alarm pizza," Nico declared as they both turned to look at the one prop in their plan.

_**And breakaway**_

"Yeah." Tawni nodded her head along to the beat, smiling at Sonny and Connie dancing on the sidelines. While doing jumping jacks, Tawni vented to her mom. "You push me… to do things I don't want to do… and that makes me feel like you think I'm stupid!" Tawni declared, actually smiling at the Munroe's odd ritual. "Work it out!" she exclaimed, happy to be telling her mom her feelings while punching the air in front of her with each word.

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

"Then I actually started to enjoy myself," Tawni admitted freely with a grin.

"Yeah, with my best friend," Sonny said downheartedly from losing Lucy.

"With both of you," Tawni corrected lightheartedly.

Shock crossed both their faces at what Tawni had just admitted to, completely contradicting Tawni's façade of not wanting Sonny around.

_**But I won't forget all the ones that I loved**_

"Loser Force Five!" the whole cast of So Random proudly declared all striking a pose in their silly superhero costumes, and one in a Mackenzie Falls uniform.

_**I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sonny asked, bursting with excitement.

"Let me check!" Tawni spun around to face her mirror with a huge grin on her face. "Aah, I am! And I'm pretty!"

Clapping quickly and animatedly, Sonny squealed before they both ran out of their dressing room to go find Miss Bitterman and retake their test.

_**And breakaway**_

"Sonny Munroe," Mrs. Montacore started proudly. She picked up a pink Blossom Scout sash. "You are officially a Blossom Scout," she said to her while fitting the sash around Sonny's shoulders.

Sonny gasped in happiness, holding onto her sash. Practically crying, she squeaked in joy and waved at the cheering audience in her head.

_**Wanna feel the warm breeze**_

Selena suddenly jumped onto Chad, sending them both falling to the ground while Selena proceeded to kiss him.

Half-frozen by shock, Sonny yanked the megaphone out of the person's hands next to her. "Cut! Cut!" Sonny yelled to stop them. "Cut it out!" she shouted at Selena and Chad on the floor while she looked on in distress, clutching Chad's megaphone in her hands. She suddenly felt a little "greener" than usual.

_**Sleep under a palm tree**_

Sonny wrinkled her nose and cocked her head to the side when she saw Chad and his other cast mates lounging in the sun. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the sight while Chad claimed to be too busy and that their connection was bad on their cell phones.

_**Feel the rush of the ocean**_

Sonny's eyes widened in horror along with everyone else's as her bowl of egg salad flew through the air before the egg salad finally spattered Sonny in the face and side.

_**Get onboard a fast train**_

"The snake has been released and it's huge!" Grady cried out running away from the long, yellow snake and behind Nico.

Nico turned and jumped, terrified, into Grady's arms. The two paused for a moment as Nico's crush walked by looking curiously at the two of them.

"I thought you ordered medium scary," Nico squeaked once she was gone.

"I know, but they sent us extra large and terrifying," Grady choked out his response.

"Whatchyou doin' man, there's a snake on the loose!" Nico shouted at Grady once the snake started to move closer towards them.

Grady turned and started to run them both away as quickly as possible.

_**Travel on a jet plane, far away**_

Sitting in Chad's white car on Lookout Mountain, Sonny looked around their surroundings and then at Chad, clearly impressed.

"Wow, Chad. Lookout Mountain is beautiful,-" She turned to look at Chad. "-romantic. All the stars are so bright," Sonny commented while they continued to wait for Miss Bitterman and Marshall to show up.

_**And breakaway**_

Zora and Sonny started squealing and jumping up and down while clapping in celebration.

"Zora you're the winner!" Sonny told her youngest friend proudly.

_**  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

"Sharon won't be writing anymore mean things about you," Sonny spoke confidently while she circled around Tawni's chair to stand in front of her. "I went down there and had a little talk with her."

Tawni sat up a little in surprise. "You did?"

"I did," Sonny told her with a nod.

"For me?" Tawni put a hand over her heart, genuinely touched by the gesture.

"For you," Sonny said with a smile.

_**I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky**_

"So who wants to party? Yeah!" Sonny said enthusiastically, starting to dance between Chad and Tawni.

Soon everyone else joined Sonny in dancing in the middle of the fake club, "The Basement."

_**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change**_

Sonny grinned widely. "This is sweet," she commented to Chad while they slow danced in the empty room.

Chad shrugged with a smile on his face. "I have my moments."

_**And breakaway**_

"Yeah, so take that, Selena!" Chad shouted triumphantly into his megaphone.

"In your face, Gomez!" Sonny also shouted into a megaphone at Selena.

"Ha!" Sonny and Chad both yelled before bumping fists.

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

"I just want us to raise enough money to buy that new gaming system," Nico said, looking frustrated.

Grady and Nico suddenly both stood up as the room's lights went dark and a single golden beam shone down on them. "The Y-Box 4000," they said in unison, their voices going higher than normal at the thought of the Y-Box 4000 being theirs.

_**I won't forget all the ones that I loved**_

"I'm just telling you this because I like you," Chad told her.

"Well, I'm just telling you this because I like you," Sonny started off sweetly. "I don't like you," she finished seriously.

_**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

Faking a laugh and a smile for the camera, Chad slipped an arm around Sonny's shoulders and lowered his voice. "I know what you're doing."

Sonny looked up at him. "Do you Chad? Do you really?" she retorted.

Chad shook his head at her in disbelief.

_**And breakaway**_

"Not this time!" Tawni said vehemently.

"Yeah because we're dumping you… up close!" Sonny pointed to herself with her two index fingers.

James shifted uncomfortably. "Well, what do you- what do you want, like- like an apology, or something?" James guffawed at the thought loudly.

Nico and Grady automatically stood up from the booth to defend their two best friends.

"Yes," Grady said in a harsh voice while Nico crossed his arms, daring James to do otherwise.

_**Buildings with a hundred floors**_

"Whoa. I do have a big head," Sonny said in surprise at the sight of her picture on the giant wall next to her other cast mates on the wall. She turned back to her mom, elated. "Cool."

_**Swinging 'round revolving doors**_

"Hold up!" Zora yanked all of their chained hands back.

Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Sonny all protested at the pain as their wrists were yanked on and they collided into each other.

Zora calmly picked up her gnome from the table that had the last handcuff attached to it. "Proceed."

_**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but**_

Sonny faked a laugh in her cast mates' directions as she walked by their table on her way out of the Commissary with Chad and the rest of _Mackenzie Falls_' cast members.

_**Gotta keep moving on, moving on**_

"You know what, Tawn? I thought that I'd be nervous tonight but with you by my side, I've got nothing to worry about," Sonny said confidently about going on a talk show with Tawni.

_**Fly away, breakaway**_

Grady and Nico both suddenly ran by Tawni and Sonny, jumping up and down while they were running and yelling something incoherently about pickles.

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

"Gnomey is not going anywhere without me," Zora stated, snapping a pair of silver handcuffs around her gnome's wrist that was connected by a chain to Zora's own wrist and cuff.

"Or me!" Nico held up his wrist attached to Zora's.

"Or me!" Grady declared as he threw his wrist up that was attached by handcuffs to Nico's wrist.

"Or… me!" Sonny said while she clicked her own handcuffs shut linking her to Grady.

"Or me," Tawni added after a long pause with her cast mates staring at cuff-less right hand. "Symbolically," she clarified to Chad. "I don't do silver."

_**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**_

With all five of their hands in the center, united, Sonny counted them off before they set their plan in action. "1, 2, 3, prop house!" all of the Randoms yelled quietly.

_**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

Sonny took the microphone from Marshall nervously. "Eric is-"

"You're biggest fan," Chad said, suddenly stepping through the sparkly streamer curtains and standing by Sonny's side.

Sonny looked in shock at Chad, dressed up as her fake biggest fan, Eric, while the studio audience cheered.

_**And breakaway**_

"Surprise!"

"For us?!" Nico and Grady exclaimed in fake surprise, but with real excitement.

"Happy same birthday Nico and Grady," Zora and Sonny chorused.

"Nico and Grady," Tawni said slowly in what sounded like agreement, while giving them a thumbs-up.

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

"That's just the way that we roll. Ain't that right, Tawni?" Sonny held up her hand for Tawni to high-five her in agreement.

Tawni hesitantly smiled and bumped her fist against Sonny's palm, still not grasping how their handshake worked.

_**But I won't forget the place I come from**_

"I'm just a girl from Wisconsin who got a shot at being on her favorite hit TV show and her dream came true," Sonny said honestly to Gilroy.

_**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

"You really think I have pretty hair?" Sonny questioned him curiously and shyly.

"I don't know," Chad mumbled. He looked up at Sonny. "You really think I have sparkly eyes?"

"I don't know," she mumbled back. "Well, one of them is," Sonny added in her normal voice.

_**And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**_

"I mean, especially feelings we've never talked about before," Sonny said in a low voice, nervously up-talking a little.

"You have feelings?" Chad asked in surprise.

Sonny's face went blank. "Do you have feelings?" she fired back.

"Well… I mean, since you're really asking… and it's just the two of us…"

"Right, and there's like, no cameras this time or anything…" Sonny trailed off.

"I really- It's just-" Chad started.

Sonny interjected. "No listen. It's what I'm here for," she told him sweetly. "You go first," Sonny said suddenly.

"No you go first," he said, turning it back on her.

"Oh, well- Okay, same time."

"Yeah."

After a loaded silence-filled pause, Sonny started them off with "one," and an anxious giggle.

More silence.

"…Two," Sonny said awkwardly.

"Right, yeah, I was going to say that," Chad said. "Uh… Two and a half…?"

…

"That was… so much easier to say than I thought it would be," Sonny admitted with a smile to Chad.

…

"Gotcha!"

**The End- Of Season One**

**_----_**

**Well, I guess that's just about it. Just a fun little one-shot I wanted to do.  
By the way, I checked the rules _just in case_ on fanfiction to make sure something like this wasn't illegal, and from what I read, this is perfectly alright. I added the introduction, original material, so it's legal. So, yay! This is in the clear! ;-)  
Thanks for reading, and happy new year! :-)**


End file.
